


Good Neighbors

by Kinozaki



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: A student who constantly runs afoul of Mikazuki Yozora gains a new outlook on life when they transform into Kashiwazaki Sena, a change that does very little to change that relationship, actually.





	Good Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on October 13, 2017.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in two years, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

A slender hand brushed past Seiichi’s desk, sending a stack of papers flying in the air, the boy lurching forward to catch what he could while the woman continued to walk past, strands of long, raven-black hair flowing in her wake. He scrambled on the floor, sweeping the sheets into a pile. Looking up, he saw her raise the offending hand as a sardonic “Oh, sorry, didn’t see you there” slipped through her smirk.

Seiichi returned to his seat with the papers, taking the time to straighten and order them as he glared at her a few seats ahead of him. She sat leaning against the window with her legs crossed, reading a book. She wore an immensely satisfied look on her face, well aware of Seiichi’s eyes on her. He sighed, making sure to place his things away from the aisle as he went back to work.

As far as Yozora Mikazuki went, this was rather tame, just causing Seiichi a minor inconvenience and a little embarrassment. He figured the small act of bullying must have meant she was in a good mood, or at least as good as hers got. Usually she’d have ripped into him for simply breathing, stolen his lunch, or blackmailed him into doing something for her.

He’d tried, of course, to get the staff at St. Chronica Academy to care about the constant harassment, but if something ever happened to her, he never saw it. More often than not, he was simply told about the virtues of meekness and how he should turn the other cheek. Seiichi would rather they simply told Yozora to stop, but he’d long since accepted his lot in life.

This neglect had the unfortunate impact of leaving Seiichi with a very uneventful high school life, completely devoid of the prospect of making friends, as everyone in his classes seemed about as interested in stopping Yozora as the staff was. He spent the day the way he did most, doing his best to stay as far away as he could from some seated just a few desks in front of him, until classes were finally over. He didn’t belong to any clubs, so he made sure to leave as soon as he could, lest he run afoul of Yozora again.

As soon as he got home, he changed out of his uniform, tossed on some shabby clothes, and lost himself in a video game. Ever since starting at St. Chronica, he’d found himself swept up by visual novels and dating sims, the irony of him supplementing his non-existent social life with a digital one not lost on Seiichi. Still, he enjoyed the stories and interactions, getting closer to the characters in the games than anyone in his class.

While he played the game, he found himself wondering why his life couldn’t be as simple as a video game. Sure, he’d played some games that had intense plots, but none of the ones set in high school that he played had a character that was constantly abused by a classmate. There were disagreements and misunderstandings, but they always managed to clear the air. He couldn’t help but feel that, at some point, he’d managed to trip a flag with Yozora, setting himself hurtling towards a bad ending.

For about the hundredth time since starting the school year, he found himself wondering what he’d done to deserve this constant harassment. Yozora wasn’t friendly with anyone, so far as he could tell, but her treatment towards him was markedly worse, almost laser focused. Had he unknowingly committed some sleight towards her? Was there just something about him that she felt the need to lash out against? Could he do anything to clear the air after all this time? Would she treat him differently if he changed something about himself? As always, at the end of his questioning, he left with the same thought: why can’t it be different?

As Seiichi’s mind wandered, fantasizing about how the characters in his games would act in his situation, wondering if they would be friends with Yozora or if they’d have the strength to tell her off, he felt a sudden wave of dizziness crash over him. He struggled to his feet, walking with slow, unsteady steps to the bathroom. He gripped onto the sink, turning on the faucet as he fumbled to fill a paper cup with water. He took small sips from the cup, breathing slowly through his nose while keeping his eyes closed, hoping the feeling would soon pass.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed with a start that the face staring back at him wasn’t his own. He was looking into deep aquamarine eyes, replacing the dull hazel that he had before. Their round, inviting shape punctuated by a rich set of eyelashes. Blinking in amazement, noticing the lashes bounce in response, he felt his face start to tingle. The sharp angles that had made up his face started to soften and round, his chin becoming less pronounced while his cheeks grew fuller.

An odd numbness coated his lips as they plumped up, becoming pouty and pink, and he found himself tempted to kiss his own reflection in the mirror. “I shouldn’t, but, they look so juicy...” he whispered in a higher pitched voice, oozing with longing, his breath already starting to condense on the surface. Seiichi resisted the urge, instead tracing the lines of his face with his hands, admiring how smooth and milky his skin was now. His scalp started to tingle as his hair took on a brilliant blonde color, the sensation intensifying as it started to grow, messy bangs covering his forehead while the back dipped down just below his shoulders. He ran his fingers through it, admiring its luster and smoothness.

Turning his head back and forth in the mirror, the thought crossed Seiichi’s mind that he should be alarmed by this sudden development. It made sense that dizzy spells didn’t do this to a person and that something very serious was going on, but as the voluminous locks streaked through the air to catch up with his moving head, he decided he really didn’t care that much. His life up to now had been a wash, and this was an amazing opportunity to set his life straight. “Besides, I just look so perfect!” he boasted, in a voice full of pride and confidence that he just knew he’d earned. Seiichi was ready for that sacrifice, so much so that a new name had already formed in his head.

Sena felt a sudden tightness in her shoulders as they scrunched in together, the tension releasing as her frame shrunk down. Her arms started to thin, becoming less hairy, their complexion changing to match the alluring tones of her face. Looking down, she watched as her hands shrunk, her fingers growing long and slender, her close cut nails growing out as the light reflected against the clear polish that coated them. “Ah, they’re so cute! Nails this good don’t need any color, anyway,” she boasted, turning her hand to admire the perfect curve of her nails.

Her chest started to get sore, her hands instinctively going to rub against it as she found her nipples painfully hard against her shirt. As she rubbed, a heat grew in her chest and she felt her nipples puffing up beneath her hands. The rest of her chest soon followed, the soreness intensifying as soft, squeezable flesh started to fill out her hands, pushing them outwards along with her shirt. “Haaah, look at how full they are…” Sena breathed heavily, her blossoming bosom bouncing up and down in rhythm, a sight that she couldn’t help but look at as her chest continued to grow, only stopping once she could no longer see her feet. 

Cool air slipped up her shirt, now dangling from her breasts, giving her goosebumps. She rubbed her chest once more, admiring the yielding, supple flesh. She quickly took off the shirt, eager to see her new breasts, turning to a full length mirror she didn’t quite remember having. Sena cupped and squeezed them, adjusted her posture to see how they changed, and grinned the whole time. “These really are the best! I don’t think there’s a better pair of breasts in the world! They’re the perfect size and shape and my nipples are just so pink and cute!” she gushed, squeezing her breasts together to inspect her cleavage. “Ah, I could just get lost in there…”

She continued to play with her chest, closing her fingernails around her pert nipples and lifting, enjoying the pull and the sight of the bottom of her breasts. She started to have a strange feeling, almost like a stitch in her sides, creep up as her waist pulled in and hips widened, causing her to let go of the breasts. While she enjoyed the feeling of them settling back into place, she was more preoccupied with feeling her new stomach. It was sexy, smooth, and with just the right plumpness to it. Her hands didn’t linger there, though, as they were anxious to trace the curve of her hips, her palms comfortably resting on the soft flesh. “I just keep getting more perfect!” She grinned in the mirror, admiring the aura of confidence she gave with her hands on her hips. 

“Ah, I bet I know what’s next, huhuhu…” she chortled lustily as, just as she’d thought, a warmth started in her stomach, spreading down between her legs. She widened her stance as her genitals started to shrink, feeling her testicles pull deep inside her body, watching her scrotum pull in tight around her forming vagina to become her labia. Her penis was the last to go, shrinking away to form a juicy, pink button, still completely hard from the changes.

Forked fingers slowly made their way between her legs, their tips gently spreading her lips as Sena admired herself. “Haaah, it’s just as pink and beautiful as everything else…” she whispered, flushing a little at the sight in front of her, a sudden modesty making her glad that she couldn’t see more than she could. Not that it would be any less perfect than what she could see, she was sure.

Her balance faltered a little as a tingly feeling enveloped her legs. As the hair disappeared, being replaced by smooth, creamy skin, Sena felt her thighs plump and swell, her calves soon following suit, though to a lesser degree. She turned on shrinking feet to view her profile, watching as her butt grew with her thighs, the cheeks pulling up a bit towards the middle. “I really wish I could see it all…” she wished as she placed her hands firmly on her ass. “But this is so good! My hands just sink right in!”

Sena kept turning around, admiring herself in the mirror from every angle she could think of. “I’ve become a buxom bombshell! There’s no one in school that can compare to this! Probably no one in the world!” Raising her arms to look at the curve on the side of her breasts, bending over to see her butt sticking out and her chest hanging, pouting in the mirror to see her lips swell, Sena’s pride continued to grow as she found there was no way for her to look bad. She turned, confidently, out of the bathroom, having a hard time remembering why she was even feeling bad earlier.

The bathroom door opened on a room covered with pink wallpaper, furnished with a lavish canopy bed, an ornate table, and a large blue couch in front of a huge television, complete with a full sound system currently devoted to filling the room with the pleasant sounds of a dating sim’s soundtrack. Something seemed a little off about this to Sena, but she couldn’t place what it was, deciding instead to shove the feeling to the back of her head. She sat down on the couch, picking up the controller to resume her game, but decided to look at her phone first. 

She was amazed to see that, though it hadn’t felt like it, hours had passed since she’d gone into the bathroom. Grumbling at how much day she’d lost, Sena saved her game and turned the system off. She changed into pajamas, jumping into the soft canopy bed when she was finished. As she drew the covers over her, she looked up at the top of the bed, covered with pictures of Yozora Mikazuki. “Ah...that bitch makes me so mad for some reason...but how could she hate someone as perfect as me? Hehe, there’s no way right? There’s not a single thing to dislike! I bet tomorrow she’ll finally swallow her pride, admit how amazing I am, and...huhuhu…” Sena chuckled to herself, sliding a hand underneath her underwear at the thought.

The next morning, Sena walked into St. Chronica Academy with a confident bounce in her step, and chest. She strolled into class, taking her seat, her face beaming from a good night’s sleep and the promise of a new day.

“Ugh, what’s with the stupid look on your face?” Yozora asked, looking back at Sena with a look of clear disdain on her face.

“It’s called being happy, you should try it some time, Yozora. Maybe it would get people to like you for a change,” Sena retorted, smiling smugly.

“Hmph. Some of us actually have things going on in our heads and can’t just stare vapidly in front of us with a stupid smile on our face, Meat,” she shot back.

“Oh? Busy thinking about how I just radiate with divinity and perfection while you’re busy sulking away in a corner reading a book?”

“Yeah, you’re right, Meat, you’re practically wagyu over there, aren’t you?” Yozora returned, her voice dripping with sarcastic venom.

“Sounds like some flatty is just jealous of my endowment!”

“Like I’d want some worthless, flabby udders anyway, Meat!” Yozora yelled, the whole room turning to look at them.

Sena felt a heat creeping into her cheeks, partly from Yozora daring to call her wonderful body flabby, partly from knowing the whole room was looking at her. She started to feel a pressure in her sinuses, and could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

“You’re a real piece of shit, you know?!” Sena yelled as she got out of her seat, trying to dry the tears flowing from her eyes as she ran out of the room. 

Yozora watched her as she went, a slight look of surprise on her face being replaced by a smirk as she celebrated another victory. “For Meat, you’ve got one hell of an ass, though…” she mused, the smirk on her face being replaced by a yearning, lustful expression.


End file.
